The Days of the Winchesters
by Clearwater Fan 11
Summary: drabbles, one-shots, challenges, and everything not worth posting a new story for. Mainly Sam and Dean, but will have John and other hunters like Bobby, Caleb, and Pastor Jim. Winchesters of all ages. Some will contain spoilers, but not all will. No slash
1. It's Like Riding A Bike

Disclaimer: Kripke + brain = Supernatural. Not mine. Challenge from P.L. Wynter. From the episode: Scarecrow. Where Sam shows up and tells Dean he stole a car.

It's Like Riding A Bike

Sam found the nearest parking lot and picked a random car. He was in a hurry, so he needed something some what fast, but nothing that would draw attention to himself. The black Mustang in the corner would have to do. As Sam picked the lock with the lock pick he never left home without, he prayed that his brother was alright. Dean hadn't answered his phone, which sent up a red flag for Sam. His big brother always answered, even if they were arguing.

When he pulled the door open, he hurried into the car and shut the door, tossing his things into the passenger seat. Taking a deep breath, he tried to remember the right wires to use. It'd been years since he last hot wired a car. He thought back to when Dean had first taught him when he was in the fifth grade.

But the entire lesson was blank. He couldn't pull up the right actions to do. Swallowing, he hoped it was like riding a bike. You learn it, and you always remember it.

Lucky for him and Dean, he was right.


	2. Summer Vacation

Disclaimer: Kripke + brain = Supernatural! Not mine. Prompt from superficfridays livejournal.

Summer Vacation

Most kids would love for school to end and for summer to begin. They would be sleeping in as late as they like. Going wherever they want, when they want. Hanging out with their friends.

Not Sam.

Sam hated the summer. Everyday of the season his dad would wake him and his older brother, Dean, up earlier than usual. During the summer, their training was increased and intensified. And because they moved around all of the time, Sam and Dean didn't have that many friends. The people they considered friends were hunters and much older than they were and they rarely saw them more than a few times a year.

While some kids would be complaining that there was nothing to do, Sam would wish there was nothing to do. He'd happily take boredom over running five miles in the June sun. As kids would be playing in the local pool, Sam and Dean would be sparring with each other or their father.

And on top of the extra training, the Latin studying, and the hunts, Sam had to deal with his family twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. He loved his dad and brother, but there were always more fights during the summer than the school year. Plus the heat made all of them cranky.

So, no. Sam was not looking forward for the summer. Sam Winchester hates summer 'vacation'.


	3. Sam and Dean's Day Off

Disclaimer: Kripke + his brain= Supernatural. Not mine. Challenge from P.L. Wynter.

Sam and Dean's Day Off

Dean could practically feel how stressed Sam was just by looking at him. His younger brother had dark circles under his eyes and wasn't as chatty as usual. Sam shut his laptop angrily.

"What?" Dean asked from across the motel room. He was cleaning the guns while Sam was looking for their next job.

"I can't find anything. Anywhere." Sam sighed heavily.

An idea hit Dean, "How about we just take a day off?"

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "Really? Dean, you've never wanted to take a day off. What gives?"

"It's just one day, Sammy. We don't have a gig, so we might as well relax. Just for today. Tomorrow we'll go kick something's ass."

The youngest Winchester hesitated, "I guess. What do you wanna do then?"

"How about we just hang around the motel? Watch some TV, order a pizza." Dean suggested. Sam nodded, standing and putting his laptop in it's case.

"No olives on the pizza."

"What? Come on! That's the best part!"

"No." Sam smiled. "Cheese. That's all. If you really want olives, go to the store and buy some."

Dean glared at him, "Stupid pain in the ass brother," he muttered. Sam laughed and turned on the television. He positioned himself on his bed and grabbed the remote. As he flipped through the channels, he started to drift off to sleep. When Dean didn't hear the continuous 'click' of the remote, he looked over to his brother. Sam was asleep, remote lying in his lax hand.

The older brother smiled at the sight. Sam looked so young in his sleep. He picked up the phone and ordered a pizza. Half cheese, half olive covered.


	4. Can't Save Everyone

Kripke + brain = Supernatural. Not mine.

Can't Save Everyone

Sam, Dean, and John trudged into the small motel room. They were all soaked to the bone and just wanted the day to end.

The hunt had gone horribly wrong. A couple of teens had gotten themselves lost in the woods while the Winchester family was hunting a wendigo. They had tried to get to the teens in time, but they just weren't fast enough.

John sank down onto one of the beds. For him, this wasn't the first time someone had died during a hunt. It didn't happen often, but it had still happened so he was a bit more emotionally prepared. He was more worried about his boys. Dean was just thirteen, Sam was nine. They were too young to be worrying about people dying everywhere they turned. Once again, John wished their lives were normal. But, for someone with the last name Winchester, normal would never come. No matter how hard they tried.

Dean leaned against the bathroom doorframe. The oldest son had had to make a decision tonight, and it cost two teenagers their lives. It was either help Sam out of the tangled vines before the first wendigo got him, or defend the two civilians from the second wendigo. How could he just leave Sam? But, Sam had a gun. He could have defended himself. Dean dismissed the thought quickly. Sam was his responsibility. It was Dean's job to protect Sam, not for Sam to protect Sam. The sound of two screaming teenagers kept replaying in his head.

"Dean, you alright?" John asked, concern hinting in his voice.

"Yes sir." Dean said automatically, nodding.

Sam wasn't aware that his father and brother were even talking. He blamed himself. If he hadn't gotten his feet tangled in those vines, Dean wouldn't of had to save him and could have focused on the two teens. It was his fault. He wasn't good enough for hunting. Sure, he was relieved Dean had pulled him up and saved him from one of the wendigos, but the sounds and visuals he'd seen tonight would be with him for a long time. Their dad had tried to help the two teens, but he was too late. The wendigo had already ripped both kids to shreds. Of all the Winchesters, Sam was taking it the hardest.

"Sam? Sam." Dean snapped his fingers in front of his little brother, who was sitting in the corner. Sam finally answered his brother.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You kinda zoned out on me there."

"Fine." Sam replied with the usual Winchester response.

Dean saw right through the lie, "Sammy, come on dude. You know this wasn't your fault, right? It was no one's fault."

"Sure."

"Sammy, we can't save everyone." John stated simply, cleaning his gun out to keep his mind from thinking. "Take your showers and get to bed. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." Sam and Dean said in unison, beginning to carry out their tasks.


End file.
